Green, Violet, and Red
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Some time after saving two worlds Link pays a visit to Lorule and its princess who couldn't be happier to see him. After spending all day together Hilda decides to physically thank Link for everything he's done for her and her kingdom. LEMON fic.


**There's really no easy way to say this so here goes, this is my first Lemon Fic. After reading my fair share I decided why not give them a shot with Valentine's Day just around the corner. After playing a Link Between Worlds I always thought Link and Hilda would make cute couple, their relationship certainly was in an interesting place by the time the credits started rolling. For that reason I wrote this little piece during which they'll explore a more…physical side to the knight and princess relationship. Just to clear something up Link is around nineteen while Hilda is approximately twenty-three, a little age gap to spice things up a little.**

 **I do not own anything.**

It was times like this Link actually wished he had a confident of his own to talk to, maybe they would have been able to give him some decent feedback on how he looked and how his present looked. It wasn't every day you went off to a parallel world to meet with a princess who manipulated you into almost destroying your own world, and then fighting tooth and nail for that princess and her world. To sum up his situation, nothing about this made sense.

" _Women don't make sense Link, the sooner you realize that the helper you'll be, and more equipped to deal with them."_ His master had once told him ruffling his hair while looking out at the horizon.

Link was sure if any woman, namely his mother or aunt, ever heard such a thing his master would have been lying on the grass with two broken legs and missing quite a few teeth. Link was sure if he'd said he'd agreed he would have been in the same predicament. Still, it was because Hilda was something of an enigma to him that he found himself about to enter the alternate realm of Lorule simply to see her. Again.

" _You're attracted to her."_ Those around him, his peers, and his friends had snickered catching him going through the portal then examining how long he was gone as well as what he was doing while on the other side.

As he packed his things and looked himself over and over again in the mirror Link began to give more and more thought to the words of his compatriots and onlookers. _If I have then…what do I have to offer her?_ Taking a moment to cool his nerves he looked around his modestly built home, his reward for saving Hyrule from calamity. A sizable manor that could have turned many a noblemen and women green with jealous for the expansive space he had in the front yard and backyard, furniture made by the finest craftsmen filling dozens of rooms, and the near universal love of _two_ kingdoms. Looking himself in the mirror he tried to tell himself all that gave him the strength to walk through that portal and speak with the princess of Lorule. Except the harder Link tried the weaker he felt. This…this wasn't the simple blacksmith's apprentice who'd saved two words little over two years ago. Not dressed in these fancy robes that made every step he took an unneeded pain. Switching his gaze from the mirror over to workbench he'd practically spent the last week or so camped out at he felt his mouth run dry.

 _Almost nine years of practice and this is what it all comes down to. A moment that will either define me as a man or turn me into a heroic laughing stock, or worse._ He hoped for all the lies Hilda told him admiring his metalworking wasn't one of them. If she couldn't accept that part of him then, then…

"Enough! I'm faced murderous beasts, traps that have slaughtered hundreds, and the King of Evil in his most vile form!" the blond swordsman thundered furiously shaking his head. Compared to that _this_ couldn't stop him! He wouldn't allow it!

Throwing off the royal robes and cloaks he'd been awarded upon his defeat of Yuga-Ganon he sped down the halls towards one of the manor's many closets. Depending on how this evening went he'd probably be in the mood to rethink his wardrobe. In his opinion he had a bit too many brightly colored shirts, tunics, jackets, hats, leggings, and pants. He needed something dark for a change, and he knew just where to find them.

"Your Majesty, you have a guest." The guard sputtered feeling the sweat collecting on his brow. When she didn't immediately respond he felt the need to elaborate; a desire strongly stoked by the image of said guest appearing and the princess erupting in fury at not being made aware. "The Hero of Hyrule, Link-"

At the sound of the name of the man who'd saved her kingdom Hilda's elf-like ears twitched. The words were out of her mouth before she'd even fully comprehended what the news was. "Send him to my office!"

"Er, now?"

"Yes! Now!"

Every day it always seemed to be the same, come in, sort through paperwork, eat when needed, sort, talk, negotiate, and then when the moon had climbed to its highest point leave the business-oriented cell then finally crash face-first into her luxurious bed. Not even today, when celebrations of love and companionship were choking out the aura of reconstruction was she free from her duties. Saint Valentine's Day, or simply Valentine's Day, it had been _decades_ since anyone in Lorule had been able to enjoy the festive holiday. Some who managed to hold onto their loved ones were able to celebrate even despite Lorule being a deteriorating hellhole, now a lot more people could do so as well.

But not her. As princess, soon to be queen, of Lorule Hilda's sole purpose was ensuring there was a kingdom for people to live in and people to celebrate. Not many had the knowledge or courage to stay with her on the throne and guide Lorule out of its centuries-long decline.

Various crystal balls and magic seals that had been used for making long-distance calls had been exhausted, but none the less remained in prime condition on her expensive desk. Some days she wanted to do nothing but throw the see-through orbs at the wall and watch them shatter into hundreds of pieces. Between them lay stacks of documents containing information on treaties, settlements, royal directives, and diplomatic messages from neighboring kingdoms. Hilda had read through so many in the past two years she was sure she'd be able to decipher lost text with a simple glance. In addition to that she'd gotten pretty good at learning to read faces as well.

When she looked at her face in the reflection of the window she saw a woman who'd aged some five years staring back at her. Her red eyes had rings under them indicating a clear lack of sleep and her enchanting violet hair was disheveled in several ways. Looking past the reflection at the palace's courtyard she saw the castle staff had gone to great lengths to set up decorations and such for Valentine's Day celebrations. _It's always important to keep up appearances._ The Lorule monarch bitterly laughed placing a hand flat against the glass. Some fool would ready to take her hand, and like the good ruler she was trying to be she'd accept and they'd spend the night together. Anything to give the people of her kingdom hope for a better tomorrow. What truly ate at her was that it wouldn't be Ravio holding her tonight…or Link. That thought alone was almost enough to make her tears threaten to spill over. Realizing this by instinct she tightened her body and force the sadness back down, a process that had become second nature to her even in the privacy of her own office.

Suddenly a soft hand fell over her own followed by a strong body pressing against hers' from behind. Breeze-like breath tickled her neck freezing her lungs and widening her eyes. She knew this feeling, this sensation well; many night she'd gone to sleep alone wishing this feeling was with her to ease her dreams.

"Hilda," The voice of the Hylian sounded.

Hilda didn't say or do anything at the sound of Link's voice. Internally she drunk in the feeling of having him so close to her, this was the closest they'd ever been. Once the realization of that fact sunk in Hilda…felt her body relax instantly. Link came to support her as she leaned almost entirely on him, her head rolled back into the crux of his shoulder while his hand still clasped hers'. Without opening her eyes she simply use her sense of touch to discern all she needed to know about her realm's savior. Clearly he hadn't let peace physically weaken him.

"Link," There was something in her voice that caused the blacksmith-in-training's blood to race in ways he never imagined. Truth be told her voice had always held some sway over him. It was hard to deny her voice was always comforting, she'd guided him on his adventure through Hyrule and Lorule, and in times of need comforted him. When she revealed her true intentions her voice had made his blood run cold as ice. Now, well, it was almost ironic what simply hearing her say his name did to him. It took considerable willpower for Link to keep himself from crumbling as she leaned into him as if she were about to faint. When her blood-red eyes opened and met his azure-colored orbs Link could definitely feel his own heart skip a beat. Normally such oddly colored eyes should have been cause for concern, but for Link he couldn't associate those eyes with danger, not anymore at least.

What truly made the moment enduring for him was the urge he was having to fight off. His right hand was holding Hilda's while his left lay wrapped around her waist. The problem was it _didn't_ want to stay there. With each breath she took Link's skin felt as if it were being tickled; every second or so his eyes would stray from the monarch's eyes to her chest. Said chest was perhaps one of the most well-endowed he'd ever seen, even if it was modestly covered. To see it rise and fall so slowly made a certain part of Link's anatomy respond in a way he prayed Hilda didn't notice. His rational mind was telling him to move, to ease her off back into her chair, but another part of his mind was telling him something very different. Between the two of them Link didn't know who to listen to as both came with their benefits and costs.

Being the more composed of the two Hilda was the first to recover. "What are you doing here? I…I thought Zelda would have had need of you in Hyrule. If my memory is correct isn't it Valentine's Day on that side as well?" With a few short moves she was now standing before the blond hero looking at him with unsure eyes. "Surely you have…other engagements then-"

"I came for you!" He blurted out feeling redness spread across his cheeks like wildfire. _Oh damn it all to hell! I came here for this! There's no point in beating around the bush!_ With fumbling fingers he brought the bag he'd slung over his shoulders to the forefront then pushed it in front of Hilda who looked positively lost for words. "I…I…I know this is…sudden, strange beyond words, but Hilda, I've been thinking these past few weeks and I decided…I want to…well, you see I…uh…"

"Me?" Hilda spoke still unable to believe her own words. Pointing a gloved finger up to herself she added, "You…you'd…want to spend Valentine's Day with…me?"

Like an idiot he dumbly nodded his head fully expecting some sort of recoil.

"B-But what about Ravio? Surely I-he'll have-"

"Actually, you see he uh, sent me this about a day ago." Link reached into his pocket and withdrew a folded letter he handed her.

Stepping away the princess unfolded the sheet of paper and began fiercely reading its contents. What she read made her face go from a mix of excitement, anger, relief, and finally amazement. Link of course couldn't see any of this as he was still fiddling with the straps of his bag with a crimson blush on his face. At some point he broke off into scattered rambling, excuses and half-truths flying from his mouth like rain from a stormy sky. It was either a good thing or a bad thing he was so caught up in his own embarrassment he didn't notice the almost devilish smile spreading across Hilda's face. When she turned back to look at the hero all the fear and frustration she'd felt seemingly melted away courtesy of the kind-hearted hero.

 _Perhaps THIS is my reward for all those hard years of suffering and scheming._ The monarch smiled to herself. "Link," she called snapping him out of his stupor. "As Princess of Lorule, I accept your offer. For the rest of the day you will be my date for the festival and all preceding activities."

Link's mouth was open so wide a fish could have swam in and he'd hardly had noticed. "Re…Really?"

In the time it took him to ask that question Hilda had grabbed the bag, muttered a spell and teleported out of the room leaving the blond alone in her private office. A minute passed, and then two, and then three. Link felt the air beside him telling him the monarch was about to reappear. In a flash of violet light she was by his side, dressed in regal robes and jewelry that truly brought out the classical beauty she'd been blessed with.

Their eyes met again and both smiled.

Wrapping her left arm around Link's right she said, "Well? I'm waiting for my escort hero."

Link's heart fluttered as if it were a butterfly that had finally been set free. "By all means my lady."

The bag and his gifts could wait, for now he had a beautiful woman to tend to and an entire day of joy and romance to indulge in.

Perhaps Lorule had earned back the blessings of the goddesses, on a fairly warm and calm day such as this it certainly seemed so. Barely was there a cloud in the sky and very rarely did the wind pick up to the point of being a problem. There were no monsters running loose, no wild gangs fighting each other or the army for control, nor were the streets devoid of life save for beggars and rogues. On the contrary, one could say Thieves' Town had never been livelier, in a good way.

When Link first set foot in Thieves Town he never imagined it would be the bombastic ring of noise and activity he'd equate with Hyrule's Castle Town. He never pictured himself walking down the streets arm-in-arm with the Princess of Lorule and having people greet them along the way. Sure similar things had happened in Hyrule, but every time he turned to his side he could tell what was different about it. He never had a beautiful woman hanging on his arm, one whose eyes filled with radiant light with every sight and stand they passed. Even when she failed miserable at the parlor games that had been set up she found herself laughing not too long afterwards happy she was able to simply indulge in such a thing.

Link being the person he was had better luck than the princess, especially when it came to outsmarting the relatively cunning and sly owners who seemed to take great joy in coning countless couples out of their money.

"Seems Ravio might have taught you a thing or two." Hilda laughed as they left yet another stand tossing a bag of jewels in her hand.

"Heh, for all his faults you could say he did. Honestly, if he wanted to I'm sure he could run a class on how to con, lie, and cheat people out of their money, then teach them how to get it all back." He replied looking back at the owner who was still shooting him something of a glare even as he catered to a new set of customers.

"Then now you know why I made him my minister of finance."

"Here I was thinking he'd just bought the job using all the rupees he'd sucked out of me."

"Ah, feeling hurt? If that's the case then I'll include you in my evening speech!" The older girl chuckled. "He told me with the amount of business you bought him he could have ran a small country."

"If only you knew Hilda." Link forcefully smiled remembering all the time Ravio had…outmaneuvered in regards to finance and deal-making. _Rabbit my ass, your hoodie should have been a damn fox!_ "Speaking of Ravio why isn't he…ya' know, here with us?"

Though he didn't say Hilda knew Link wanted to ask why his counterpart was there with _her_. "I'll tell you, if you're willing to treat me to something filled with chocolate or sweet." She slyly answered motioning towards a row of food stands, each with impossibly long lines that made Link's face form a deep frown. _By the Goddesses!_ She thought watching him patiently wait his turn. _He truly is pure, perhaps that's why I…why I…_ He came back over to her with her treat, a chocolate-covered apple she hungrily consumed in a few tasty bites. Savoring each taste with utmost pleasure she turned to the Hero of Hyrule. "Ravio had…other arrangements he had to take care of. As you know helping a kingdom finically recover is no small feat."

Casting a glance around the park-area they were seated in Link felt an odd sense of relief wash over him. "That should be a litter easier after today."

"Yes, it's days like this with the greatest tourist turnout that people can see Lorule is more than just a crumbling mood of stone and scoundrels."

With their treat finished and their stomachs for the moment filled the princess and hero continued on their date. Quite naturally it didn't take long for the princess with flowing violet-colored hair and hero in the emerald-green tunic to become the talk of Thieves Town. The responses were varied, some were overjoyed to hear the queen had seemingly won the heart of the Hero of Two Worlds, others found the idea of their monarch consorting with a resident of Hyrule distasteful, and others were displeased for more…personal reasons. Neither Link nor Hilda paid much mind to the chatter, in time the only thing that mattered to them was seeing the other smiling.

Before they knew the sun had gone down and they were back in the town square were a contest of martial prowess was being held. Men competed for the favor of ladies or for the pride of their lady loves. A fairly sizable area for the combatants had been set up, and there was already quite a lot of blood on it. Link and Hilda watched as one man seemed to take gleeful pleasure in knocking down anyone who stepped into the ring with him, armed or unarmed.

"Think you can take him, or has your skill in battle grown rusty?" Hilda challenged wearing a devious grin.

"Doubting me princess? I can't have that."

Grabbing a wooden sword from nearby Link stepped into the ring. Upon seeing him the man's eyes went wide for a moment then narrowed while his lips curved into a smile.

 _Arrogance._ Link and Hilda thought reading the man's expression like a book.

Hilda knew there probably wasn't a man or woman alive who could beat Link in a fair fight. He'd faced down worse than men with weapons and egos larger than boulders. In a way she enjoyed watching those people having their egos crushed and bruised; that explained why she cheered the loudest when Link not only disarmed his opponent but soundly defeated him within three minutes of the match's beginning. Before the announcer could declare the match in Link's favor the crowd around Hilda went wild with cheers, the women being the loudest of course. Being the modest individual he was Link sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, smiled, and waved at his adoring crowd. Sensing her almost predatory-glance Link found her face in the audience and flashed her a smile that made her heart flutter.

The prize for the gauntlet was a shapeshifting jewel, Hilda made a mental note to look up exactly what sort of magical resources her kingdom had access to. Though nice for events such items she felt were still a little too much for her people to handle in daily life. Fitting neatly between his palms Link did as instructed and willed the jewel to change shape.

There was a flash of gold followed by green and white then when he opened his palm something had taken the place of the sparkling red-colored magic orb. Now between his palms lay a crystalized bunny holding a heart between its palms. Still wearing that same blush he presented it to Hilda who took it after overcoming her immediate shock.

"L-Link…" She cracked barely able to form words, his constant smiling didn't help so in the end she settled for throwing her arms around him and squeezing the life out of his well-built body. "I'll make this up to you." She whispered into his ear in a salutary voice.

For the umpteenth time that day Link could feel a tightening in his groan, a primal desire he fought to keep contained. _Does…she really mean that?_

When the sun disappeared beneath the horizon and the stars lit the sky alongside the moon Link found Hilda might not have been lying. When they danced together it certainly felt like she was doing her best to tease him. Naturally they were the center of dance floor, the hero and the princess, one garbed in dark colors and the other in bright positivity, it was near impossible to find a pair of eyes that weren't glowed to them.

Ordinarily Link would have been a nervous mess with so many eyes on him, fortunately for him there was something to hold his attention. And boy did she know how to hold it.

"Relax Link." She'd continuously whisper into his ear as she routinely grinded her body against his, pushing her boobs against his body and…gliding over his groan area be it with her legs or hands.

 _A tease, the Princess of Lorule is teasing me._ The young man realized feeling the constriction in his pants grow tighter by the second. _"Hilda,"_ Her name was the only sound he was able to make without raising too much of a scene as well as keeping things civil.

"Do you want to stop?" She asked immediately after a twirl that lead into the final moves of the night.

As the music began to recede and the thunderous applause of the audience overtook everything in the castle courtyard Link leaned in close and spoke in the same manner as she had to him, "No."

With that no Link had set in motion the rest of the night's events. A lust-filled smile spread along Hilda's face which she hid by burying it in Link's shoulder. To the onlookers the sight was one of innocent bonding between a hero and a broken princess, but to the two in question it was a prelude to something greater.

Something that would change both of their lives forever.

The first chance she had she teleported them to her private chambers. She'd given the message they were not to be disturbed for the rest of the night short of doomsday bearing down on Lorule.

At his urgings she opened his bag finding his gift to her to be a collection of carved flowers found only in Hyrule as well as a finely decorated music box. When she opened it and heard the harmonious melody Hilda found herself lost in a sea of tranquility.

"So…I…take it you like it?" Link asked from his position the bed.

Shutting the box Hilda refused to face him, instead keeping her back to the hero. "I…I love it Link. Just like I…love all the things you've done for me. In spite of all the…hell I put you through…you still." A heavy breath left her as evident by the falling of her shoulders. "You deserve a reward, but nothing could ever equal what you've done for my realm. So I suppose…this will have to…do."

 _ **SNAP!**_

Link blinked once staring at the painted ceiling before realizing his arms and legs were now completely immobile. "H-Hilda? Wh-What is this?" He tried to break free but the ring of violet-energy surrounding his hands and feet were simply too strong. Or he wasn't trying nearly as hard as he believed he was.

"This is your reward hero."

There was another snap and Link found his head literally forced to the side to see an image that would remain forever burned into his mind.

Hilda, Princess of Lorule was…undressing herself, and she was doing it knowing he was watching.

No, she was forcing him to watch.

It was all gone done to her stockings and gloves revealing pleasantly plump breasts and a near perfectly shaven pussy. All attached to a breath-taking body with not a single scar on it. As she trotted over shaking her hips Link knew full well what it was his violet-haired lover was planning. Also at that time Link stopped struggling against his magical restraints.

Her gloves were gone when she passionately pressed painted lips over Link's. He moaned into the kiss showing he enjoyed it just as much as she did much to Hilda's delight. She withdrew for a second to catch her breath and leave the hero wanting of more. Their second kiss was just as lustful as the first. So entrenched in the kiss Link never noticed Hilda's other hand trailing down towards his waist area, and then snacking beneath his pants.

"H-Hilda…" Link moaned.

"I told you didn't I? This is all I can give you for everything you've done for me." The princess cooed taking her lips off of Link's much to his disappointment.

Link could feel Hilda undoing his belt and pants then sliding them down. Lightning raced through his nerve system as the princess began stroking his full erect member. His struggle against the magic bonds was anew though it was not out of any attempts to escape, they were simply the feedback of having his manhood continuously stroked by the hands, and occasionally breast of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

"This poor guy's been begging for my attention all day, I feel it's only fair I give it to him." Hilda spoke before completely taking Link's member into her mouth.

"AH!" Link jumped at the feel of his Lorulian lover now blowing him. His voice continued coming out in short heavy breaths as Hilda continued greedily licking and sucking on his dick. "H-HILDA!"

Any minute now Link would break free of his restraints, in fact the feel of him struggling to free himself was a major turn on for Hilda. Briefly stopping in her perverted activity she looked at Link letting strands of her hair fall between her eyes. Flashing him a cute smile she pulled a few strands back, kissed the tip of his member then picked up right where she left off, now bobbing her head up and down.

Link hoped like hell the walls of the princess' chambers were sound proof because if they weren't he must have woken up the entire wing with his lust-filled screaming. _THAT'S IT!_ Freeing his arms he grabbed Hilda by the hair and pushed her head deeper in between his leg thus driving his cock further into her mouth causing her to gag a little. Restrain, honor, and chivalry, all those things had gone out the window as the blond began to well and truly face-fuck Hilda until he could feel his load become too much to bear. "Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

Like a dam bursting Link's cum came pouring through directly into Hilda mouth causing her own wetness to increase. With Link still holding her face so close it was next to impossible to pull away, not that she wanted to. _Goddesses yes, so this is what a man's seed tastes._ Holding onto his hips Hilda sucked up as much of Link's release she could enjoying every taste. Link himself fell back into the mattress exhausted from his first ever release. Hilda continued lapping up the juices until Link's semi-hairy cock was as wet as a frog who'd just stepped out of the pound. Like a wild cat she crawled up Link's sweat-covered body until they were face to face. "So my hero," she innocently questioned despite her face still being covered in his man-seed. "Did you enjoy your reward?"

Through the haze of lust and release Link saw Hilda, immediately his first response was to grab her and pull her lips down to his. Moaning into the kiss as he did he let his still hard member brush against Hilda's completely nude body; a sure sign of telling her they weren't down yet. Finally pulling away he answered her question. "I did, now it's time I gave you your reward for being such a good princess."

Eagerly she climbed to the head of the bed throwing her head against the pillows while spreading her legs wide open. In doing so she was treated to the sight of Link throwing off his tunic and undershirt leaving him just as naked as she was. Returning her smile he dove into her awaiting vagina, his tongue went to work as quickly as she had done for him.

"Ah….ahh…aaaaahhhhh! Yes! Yes! YES LINK!" She'd touched herself before, but _nothing_ could even come close to topping this. "LINK! Link! Link!"

For Link this was what heaven tasted like, forget the golden clouds and skies and calming wind. If Link had to compare Hilda's snatch to anything he would have said it tasted like grape, perfect given her association with the color purple. _So good! So good! So good!_ He felt not only Hilda's creamy legs wrap around his head but her hand fall over his blond head of hair. "Are you enjoying this princess?"

Hilda's face had gone from olive to beat red. "Yes!"

Wiggling his right hand into the small space Link inserted one finger then two and lastly three. From there he did as his friends and drinking buddies instructed him if he ever got with a woman, send her to the high heavens.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hilda knew her climax was coming up but she didn't want to end just yet. Between his tongue and fingers Link had sent her to a place higher than the Sacred Realm and she wanted to stay there for as long as possible. Alas, her hold eventually gave and with a shout that could have been heard at the castle gates Hilda came releasing her essence into Link's waiting mouth.

The Princess of Lorule lay there with her hair sprayed out and the hero situated in her lower regions placing butterfly kisses along her navel. Both of them were covered in sweat, cum, and their faces were beat red from their preliminary love making.

Almost five minutes passed before Hilda found the strength to move her body. When she did so she rolled over giving Link a perfect view of one had to be the finest rear end he'd ever seen.

"H-Hilda?" Some code of honor was attempting to break through mush to the annoyance of his completely harden member.

"Don't be coy with me Link." She said shaking her ass as she sat up on her hands and knees. Looking back at him with a smile fit for a demon she added, "I know like all men you've dreamed of something like this. Taking a woman from behind and riding her like a common street whore."

His hormones were screaming for him to quit waiting and do as she instructed while the last soldier of honor begged him not to. "But you're a princess."

"That just makes it more applying," she chuckled running a hand over her ass. "More importantly, I'm _your_ princess."

" _Your princess."_ Link's hands were on her near perfect hips and his hips were leaning back as those words replayed over and over again in his head. "Then from this day forth, this belongs to me and no else."

" _AH GODDESSES YES!"_ Hilda screamed as Link began mercilessly slamming his member into her ass while keeping a firm hold on her. She loved the fact he didn't attempt to go slow or build up, she'd broken all those limitations leaving this hormone-charged sex-starved demon in Link's place. And of course she loved every second of it.

Every word that came out of Hilda's mouth, every demand for him to go faster and harder simply furthered Link's sex drive. Maybe it was the fact this was his first time, or maybe it was because he'd never been able to forget Hilda since the day he'd laid eyes on her. Either way he fucked her in the ass and loved every second of it. Without warning his hands went from her hips to her swinging breasts. To touch and grope those divine orbs felt as if he'd been given solid gold.

After a few seconds of having her lovely breasts groped Hilda sat up and took one of Link's hands in her own. Guiding it down she manfully made him insert two fingers into her pussy while the other continued groping her. Internally chuckling she realized this was the same position they were in earlier in her private office.

"Still think this is a mistake?"

For an answer she got Link pressing his moist lips against hers much to Hilda delight.

How long they stayed in that position neither could guess, all that mattered was for the two of them it was pure bliss that only ended when both had their joint release.

Hilda fell back into her mess of pillows while Link remained upright with a still-hard member now complete covered in Hilda's cum. Seeing this Hilda licked her lips and opened her legs out.

"Take me Link. I, Hilda, Princess of Lorule commands it."

Apparently he'd forgotten she was a virgin, and so had she. At first the pain was a little more than what she'd been expecting and it showed in her groans. The sound of agony was enough to snap Link out of his sex-crazed frenzy and look at her with concern. Though Hilda enjoyed the near animalistic fucking they'd engaged in earlier it was nice to see the gentle kindness of the hero return.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

"No my love," she answered gently pressing her purple-colored lips against his. "I just needed a moment to adjust to your…sword. I've adjusted."

Flashing her a smile worth of her own evil grins Link began thrusting his member deeper and deeper into Hilda's waiting pussy. With every second Hilda found the pleasure she was experiencing reach new levels. Having Link pepper her neck with soft kisses helped too.

Nothing in Hyrule, Lorule, or the Sacred Realm would ever compare to the immense pleasure Link was feeling. The stories his friends had told him could do no justice to the feeling of Hilda's vaginal walls squeezing his dick as hard as they could.

"Hilda…."

"Yes…yes…more Link! Oh Goddesses! YES! HARDER LINK! HARDER! FASTER!" Wrapping her arms and legs around the blond the princess seemed to be trying to meld their bodies together.

Putting both hands firmly on her hands Link rammed Hilda as hard as he could onto his cock. "HILDA!"

"LINK!"

"HILDA!"

The two lovers shared a hot kiss as Link finally unloaded his seed causing Hilda's entire body to go slack. Even as it overflowed onto her legs Link continued thrusting into her wanting to pour all of his being into his violet-haired lover. Their faces came apart with a trail of saliva connecting them. Each saw the other as the other's face crossed by a steaming red blush that drove them to pressing their lips back together and their tongues to do battle again.

Somewhere in the back of Hilda's mind it dawned on her with the amount of sperm Link had blasted into her there was a chance she was now carrying his child. As they kissed and moaned she found the thought incredibly uplifting. If they had a child he'd have to stay in Lorule with her, he'd never even think of returning to Zelda. She could have him all to herself. _Or maybe I already do._ She realized seeing the love and joy dancing in the azure eyes so opposite of his own.

"I think I'm going to be sticking around Lorule for a while."

"Your company is certainly welcomed."

Her body was sore and he was now thoroughly exhausted. Lying back Hilda found comfort in Link's waiting arms as well as the shared body heat of their naked forms. His hands stroked her waistline and ever so often drifted to her body which he affectionately squeezed. Red and blue met each other, unparalleled joy and love running through each of them.

"Hilda, I love you." Link started.

"I love you too Link." The princess replied placing one last kiss on her lover's lips before drifting off.

Pulling the stained covers under him Link realized while Hilda's bedsheets were overwhelmingly dark there was green scrollwork at the edges. "I guess I wasn't the only one looking for a color change. Goodnight my princess."

It was a perfect peaceful silence that whisked the lovers onto the land of dreams. Neither had intended for their relationship to end up this way, but by the grace of the Goddesses they had, and they couldn't have been happier for it than they were now.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **So that was my first lemon, how was it? Though Link/Hilda may not be my OTP of Legend of Zelda I do like it enough that I thought I'd give it a shot. The idealistic hero and the emotionally broken princess is the kind of romance I have a liking for.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
